The Water God's Bride
by Haruno Kagura
Summary: Setelah Sakura mempersembahkan dirinya kepada Sang Seiryuu atau Sang Dewa Air, hidup yang didambakannya berubah. Sekarang ia menjadi istri seorang dewa yang dingin dan arogan, Uciha Sasuke. Bagaimana Sakura menghadapinya? Apakah Sakura akan membenci atau malah menyukai Sasuke? Gomenne, tapi cerita ini terpaksa hiatus sebentar ya!
1. Chapter 1

The Water God's Bride

By: Haruno Kagura

Don't like don't read

"….." = berbicara

'…..' = berbicara dalam hati

_Italic = flashback_

Chapter 1:

Seorang perempuan –tepatnya- gadis sedang termenung di bawah pohon sakura. Rambut panjang sepinggangnya yang bewarna sama dengan pohon itu melayang-layang dipermainkan oleh angin. Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba , ia dikejutkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah keoranyean, Namikaze Kurama. Anak itupun duduk disamping Sakura tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sakurapun tidak berkeberatan. Sakura sudah kenal dengan Kurama sejak Kurama masih bayi.

"Onee-chan , benar-benar yakin dengan keputusan ini?" Sakurapun dikejutkan oleh pertanyaan Kurama. Sedang Kuramapun menatap lurus kedua mata emerald indah Sakura.

"Ya, Kurama-kun… aku yakin dengan keputusan yang sudah kuambil. Lagipula, aku juga tidak ada orang yang kusukai kan." Kata Sakura dan diakhiri oleh gurauan.

"Tetapi, bagaimana dengan aku, Ayame, dan yang lainnya?" pertanyaan dari Kurama membuat Sakura terkejut. Diapun menatap mata biru laut Kurama yang menatapnya lurus.

"Ini juga demi keselamatan desa, kalian, Kurama-kun…" kata Sakura yang sekarang bernada serius tetapi, matanya menunjukkan kesedihan dan Kuramapun melihat itu.

"Tapi, mereka'kan bisa mencari gadis yang lain lagi bukan?" Tanya Kurama mendesak.

"Tidak bisa lagi, Kurama-kun… aku sudah menerima keputusan itu dan aku harus menerimanya. Kau harus menghargai itu, Kurama-kun." Kata Sakura menatap lembut kedua mata biru laut Kurama.

"Ta-tapi-…" anak itu sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Akhirnya, Sakurapun memeluk anak itu dengan erat. Seketika itu juga, Kurama menangis terisak-isak di dalam pelukkan Sakura yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Setelah beberapa lama menangis, Kuramapun berhenti. Tetapi, ia tetap tidak mau melepaskan Sakura. Iapun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Sakura, dan menyesap aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura, seakan tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Gomenne, Kurama-kun…" gumam Sakura meminta maaf.

"Sakura, kau harus dirias dahulu sebelum acara dimulai." Panggil seorang nenek dengan suara yang lembut.

"Baik, Chiyobaa-san." Jawab Sakura dan melepas pelukkan Kurama.

"Onee-chan,….." gumam Kurama.

"Baiklah, jadi anak yang baik ya…" kata Sakura mengusap kepala Kurama dan tersenyum lembut.

"Baik, Onee-chan…" kata Kurama balas tersenyum.

"Nah, gitu dong dari tadi." Kata Sakura riang.

Beberapa jam kemudian…..

"Wah, kau cantik, Haruno-san.." puji seorang wanita tua kira-kira berumur 60 tahunan.

"Terima kasih, baa-san.." kata Sakura disertai oleh senyum.

Sakura memakai sebuah kimono bewarna pink lembut dan wajahnya dirias dengan natural. Rambutnya di gerai dan menambah kecantikkanya.

Sakurapun berjalan keluar dengan kimono bewarna pink lembutnya. Ia berjalan dengan anggun ke pendeta yang menunggunya disana.

"Sakura-san, bisakah kau berjalan ke tengah…?" kata pendeta itu lembut

Cipak… Cipuk…

"Seryuu-sama, inilah persembahan kami untuk anda… Mohon terimalah…" kata pendeta itu.

Seketika itu juga, ada sebuah ombak besar yang menerjang Sakura. Terakhir kali yang dia lihat adalah gelap.

….Tsuzukubersambung….

Author Bacod's Area:

Ini pertama kali aku nulis Fanfic, padahal aku suka banget baca-baca fanfic orang… Hehehehe… Peaceeee,brooo…

Yah… bacodku cuma sedikit sori ya~~!

Please Review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

The Water's God Bride

By: Haruno Kagura

Don't like? Then, don't read!

"….." = berbicara

'…..' = berbicara dalam hati

_Italic = flashback_

Chapter 2:

Yang ia lihat hanya gelap, ia takut dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Apakah ia akan mati? Oh, dia tak mengharapkan itu terjadi. Sangat tidak mau. Dia hanya ingin memutar kembali waktu. Tapi, semua sudah terlambat. Dia sudah memutuskannya. Ini adalah takdirnya.

Cip.. cip…

Sinar matahari menyuruh Sakura untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup rapat. Iapun membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan iris emerald yang cantik. Yang ia lihat pertama kali lihat adalah seorang wanita berambut indigo dan bermata lavender, yang sedang melihatnya.

'Cantiknya…' pikir Sakura ketika melihatnya.

"Ahh, kau sudah siuman…" kata wanita itu lembut dan tersenyum.

Melihat tatapan bertanya dari gadis cantik dihadapannya ini, ia melanjutkan,

"Ah, namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku dokter disini." Kata wanita itu –yang namanya- Hinata sambil tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Sakura.

Sakurapun menjabat uluran tangan itu dan berkata, "Namaku Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu, Hyuuga-san." Kata Sakura dengan tersenyum manis, sampai Hinata terpaku dengan senyum cantik itu.

"Namamu cantik sekali, Haruno-san. Dan jangan terlalu formal panggil saja Hinata." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kau panggil saja aku Sakura. Umm, ngomong-ngomong…. Aku berada dimana ya?" tanyannya ke Hinata.

"Tentu saja Istana Dewa Air." Kata Hinata sambil terkekeh, "Aah…, ayo ikuti aku ke sebuah ruangan untuk menemuinya."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti gadis depannya itu. Sakura melihat-lihat dan ia melihat suatu pohon sakura yang sama dengan rambutnya itu. Ia kangen dengan pohon sakura yang selalu ia duduki dengan Kurama. Pada saat ia terbengong-bengong, tiba-tiba ia bertubrukkan dengan punggung Hinata.

"Maaf…." Kata Sakura

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa kok. Hehehehe. Tunggu disini yaa…. Dia sebentar lagi juga datang." Kata Hinata

'Hah? Itu ucapan sampai jumpa?' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian….

'Sebentar itu kapan, sih?' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Lebih baik aku keluar saja.." gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Grekk…

Sakurapun memulai 'petualangan kecil'-nya. Ia menjelajahi setiap istana itu, dan akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah taman yang mempunyai sebuah pohon sakura dan danau kecil dengan air yang sangat jernih. Sakurapun melepas geta1nya dan mencelupkan kakinya di air danau itu dan mulai bermain-main di danau itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau istri yang dipersembahkan kepadaku sangat suka berjalan-jalan." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dingin dan dalam dari arah belakang Sakura.

Sakurapun menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda berambut emo dengan warna biru kehitaman dan mata onyx hitam yang datar. Sakura hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan perasaan takut.

'Apakah ini… seiryuu..?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ya, aku Seiryuu." Seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, ia menjawab dengan datar, "Hahh… mereka mengirmkanku seorang istri yang begini ternyata. Aku tidak usah menurunkan hujan saja selama seminggu lagi." Lanjutnya.

Sakura yang mendengar itupun menjadi marah.

"Apa maksudmu!? Mereka sudah memberikanku kepadamu! Dan sekarang kau, tidak mau memberi mereka hujan selama seminggu lagi!?" kata Sakura dan berdiri, mata besarnya melihat pemuda itu dengan amarah bergejolak.

Set..

"Kau tidak ada urusan dengan masalah itu. Kau hanya manusia biasa dan aku adalah dewa. Kau tidak bisa memerintahku dengan seenaknya saja." Kata pemuda itu dingin dengan tatapan menusuk, tangan sakura dicengkramnya dengan kuat sehingga Sakura meringis.

Seketika itu juga laut air yang tadinya tenang menjadi liar dan guntur-gunturpun bersahutan. Sakura sangat ketakutan sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mata emeraldnya terbelalak liar melihat pemuda itu.

"Kau mengerti itu, manusia?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil melepas tangan Sakura, dan airpun kembali tenang serta gunturpun mereda.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan memegang tangan yang dicengkram oleh pemuda itu. Sakura hanya terdiam disana, tak bisa bergerak.

Dia pun melihat punggung tegap pemuda itu yang menghilang di air. Sakura hanya bisa terbengong.

#Tsuzuku-bersambung#

Author's Bacod Idea:

Sori ya, klo pendek… aku soalnya gak tahu idea pa lagi….

Hehehe, soriii…..

Please review^^


	3. Chapter 3

The Water's God Bride

Kayaknya agak OOC

By: HarunoKagura

Don't like? Then, don't read!

"….." = berbicara

'…..' = berbicara dalam hati

_Italic = flashback_

Disclaimer :Naruto punya Masashi-jiisan..

Chapter 3 :

Tap..tap..

"Tumben kau bisa marah… Biasanya kau tidak pernah marah keseorangpun." kata seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah Hyuuga Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

" Perempuan itu terlalu berisik." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Tiba-tiba..

"Temeeeeee!" terdengar suara yang sangat cempreng berlari-lari kearah Sasuke.

Set..bruakk!

"Iitaiiii…! Teme jahatt!"teriak seorang pemuda berkulit tan, berambut jabrik dan bermata sapphire setelah wajahnya berciuman dengan lantai marmer, dengan muka sok imut.

Seketika, Sasuke merasa ia ingin memuntahkan apa saja yang ada di perutnya. Tapi, gak jadi. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalo ia muntah. Tapi, kalo dia muntah di muka Naruto gapapa kok #dirasengan#.

"Eh, Teme, katanya kau udah dikirimin istri lagi ya?" (emang paket apa? pake kirim-kirimin segala….-_-") Tanya Naruto.

"hn." Sasuke sudah kumat lagi.

"Jangan meng'hn'-ku, Teme." Rengek Naruto dengan muka menjijkkan.

"Hentikan muka itu, ." Kata Sasuke dengan muka mengernyit jijik.

"Makanya cerita!" kata Naruto masih merengek.

"Hn. Dia hanya seorang perempuan jelek yang sangat menyebalkan." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Kau bohong, Teme! Kau selalu bilang semua istrimu jelek, tetapi, ternyata mereka cantik jelita semua! Kau ini gimana sih? Huh, coba aku yang dikirimin istri." Naruto misuh-misuh sendiri.

Narutopun tiba-tiba menengokan kepalanya ke Hinata.

"Hinata-chann~! Antar aku ke kamar istri Teme yang baru donkkk!" kata Naruto merengek ke Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak sendiri saja?" kata Hinata dengan senyum mautnya.

"Eh, iya deh. Hehehehe.." kata Naruto dengan tawa garingnya karena ketakutan melihat Hinata dan akhirnya dia langsung kabur.

Tap.. Tap..

"Hah… Hinata-chan mengerikan.." gumam Naruto.

Narutopun sampai ke sebuah kamar dengan pintu yang bergambar bunga sakura. Iapun mengetuknya.

Tok.. tok..

Karena merasa tak ada yang menjawab dari dalam Narutopun membukanya.

Grekk…

"Permisi.., ada orang tidak disini?" Tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

Naruto celingak celinguk mencari istri baru Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah pintu yang membawanya langsung ke taman itu terbuka dengan lebar.

Narutopun berjalan kesana. Akhirnya, ia menemukan siluet gadis berambut merah muda seperti gulali tengah duduk dibawah pohon sakura. Anak rambut gadis itu terbang dimainkan oleh angin sepoi-sepoi. Sepertinya, gadis itu tidak merasakan kehadiran Naruto. Terlihat dari mata emeraldnya yang menerawang kosong. Narutopun mendekatinya dengan berjinjit dan menepuk bahu gadis itu.

Puk!

"Kyaaaa!" saking kagetnya gadis tadi, Sakura, sampai terlonjak dan spontan berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

"Hei, hei, maaf kalau mengagetkanmu. Tapi, jangan berteriak dengan kencang begitu dong." Kata Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Ah.. Maaf." Kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kau istrinya si Teme ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk di samping Sakura.

"Teme?" Tanya Sakura karena ia tidak tahu siapa yang Naruto maksud.

"Ah, Teme itu si Dewa, aku memanggilnya Teme." Jelas Naruto

Sakurapun hanya manggut-manggut saja.

Selama beberapa menit tiba-tiba mereka berdua menjadi diam.

"Hei, kau tadi membuat si Teme marah ya? Kok bisa? Setahuku istri-istri yang terdahulu tidak pernah membuatnya marah." Kata Naruto memecah keheningan di sekitar mereka.

"Oh itu… lagian siapa suruh dia tidak mau menurunkan ke desaku! Dasar pantat ayam, rambut emo!" hardik Sakura kesal.

'wah, perempuan ini menarik…' kata Naruto dalam hatinya karena nanti kalau dia blak-blakkan pasti Sakura geer #dijotosamaSakura

"Apa maksudmu, manusia?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara baritone seseorang yang dikenal Sakura.

Ternyata dia adalah Sasuke, yang tadi baru saja diejek oleh Sakura, pantat ayam dan rambut emo. Ia berdiri diambang pintu sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Cih! Dasar pantat ayam jelek.." gumam Sakura pelan tapi tetap saja kedengaran oleh Sasuke, dia'kan seorang dewa…

"Apa katamu, manusia?" kata Sasuke dengan aura seram menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Sakura pura-pura cuek padahal dalam hati sudah mau pipis.

"Terserahmu lha…" kata Sasuke akhirnya dan beranjak pergi.

Saat Sakura melihat Sasuke sudah memunggunginya, ia menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa dia diperhatikan menoleh kebelakang. Seketika muka Sakura sudah memasang wajah watados dan pura-pura lugu.

"Mungkin cuma halusinasiku saja." Gumam Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan tawa. Sakura yang melihat Naruto menahan ketawa hanya mengerling padanya seakan berkata, "Akan kubuat kau tertawa tanpa henti." Dan iapun melenggang mengikuti Sasuke dengan santainya.

Sesudah mereka berdua pergi. Naruto tetap berdiam disitu sambil bersandar di pohon sakura sembari melihat daun-daun yang berguguran.

"Dia unikkan?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita berambut indigo yang kita ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ya, bahkan lebih unik daripada istri-istri Sasuke yang sebelumnya. Semoga saja Sasuke melupakan _dia_." Kata Naruto menerawang.

"Ya, aku sependapat denganmu." Kata Hinata yang ikut-ikutan melihat daun yang berguguran.

Back to SasuSaku…

"Hei, kita sebenarnya mau kemana sih?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah bosan mengikuti Sasuke dari tadi

"Menemui orang lain." Kata Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

Sakura hanya dapat ber-ooohh ria.

Wusssshhh….

"_Ayo kesini, Sakura" _ tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang berbicara dengannya.

Entah karena apa, Sakura mengikuti suara itu sampai tiba-tiba ia sudah berada disebuah taman yang sangaaaaaat indah. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tadi memanggil Sakura. Arah suara itu berasal dari setangkai bunga bewarna ungu pucat yang sangat cantik. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi Sakura hampir saja menyentuh bunga tersebut. Tetapi, terdengar suara bas seorang laki-laki.

"Hei! Jangan sentuh bunga itu." Katanya tegas.

Sakurapun akhirnya melihat seorang laki-laki berambut klimis hitam, kulit pucat, dan bola mata yang sama seperti Sasuke.

"Ka-kau siapa?" Tanya Sakura bengong.

Author's Bacod Area:

Gomenne minna, klo masih agak pendek. Eh, aku mau nanya, ada masukkan gak buat istri Sasuke yang sangaaat ia sayangin?


	4. Chapter 4

The Water God's Bride

By: HarunoKagura

Don't like? Then, don't read!

"….." = berbicara

'…..' = berbicara dalam hati

_Italic = flashback_

Disclaimer :Naruto punya Masashi-jiisan..

Chapter 4:

"Heh! Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Sakura kesal

"Hn," kata Sasuke teteup datar

Sakura hanya mendengus dan terdiam dengan muka cemberut.

Tiba-tiba….

"_Sakura, bisa kau kesini?_" terdengar suara seseorang tepat disampingnya.

Sakura, spontan menengok dan tidak menemukan siapapun disampingnya.

'Ah, mungkin cuma halusinasi saja,' kata Sakura sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Tapi, suara itu masih saja terdengar bahkan terdengar sangat keras saat Sakura melewati sebuah taman.

Taman tersebut sebenarnya indah karena dipenuhi oleh bunga beraneka ragam. Entah karena dihipnotis atau diapain tiba-tiba Sakura masuk ke taman itu. Dia tetap mengikuti suara tersebut. Dan akhirnya sampailah ia ke sebuah bunga bewarna hijau beludru. Bunga itu sangat cantik. Sakurapun menjadi ingin memetik bunga itu.

Sebelum tangannya sampai untuk memetik bunga tersebut, terdengar suara seseorang perempuan berteriak kepadanya,

"Hoiiiii! Jangan petik bunga itu!" teriaknya.

Sakurapun langsung menengok dan melihat seorang perempuan sebaya dengannya dengan rambut pirang pucat diikat ponytail dan mata sebelah kanan tertutup poninya serta mata bewarna aquamarine. Ia memakai kimono bewarna lavender dengan detil bunga bewarna ungu tua.

Sesampainya didepan Sakura, perempuan itu langsung duduk karena lelah berlari. Sakura hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Perempuan pirang itu sadar dan segera saja tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura dan berkata,

"Hai, kenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino, Dewi Tanaman."

Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum manis,

"Salam kenal juga, namaku Haruno Sakura," katanya sambil menjabat tangan Ino dengan hangat.

"Kau…. Istrinya Sasuke ya?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu pasrah.

"Ne, kau tahu kaulah manusia pertama yang dapat menyebabkan Sasuke sampai semarah itu. Biasanya yang lain hanya diam saja, sama sekali tidak asyik sama mereka. Kalau ditanya hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang manusia yang melawan si pantat ayam datar itu," kata Ino sambil mengernyit.

"Yah, bagaimana aku tidak bikin dia marah, habis dia menyebalkan sih, masa desaku tidak diturunkan hujan selama 3 minggu. Kan kasihan kepada anak-anak di desa tersebut," kata Sakura sambil menerawang. Kata-kata 'anak kecil' mengingatkannya kepada Kurama, anak kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Sakura melanjutkan dengan pandangan kosong, "Kalau dia tidak menurunkan air hujan bagaimana anak-anak itu bisa hidup sehat? Mereka semua akan mati karena kekeringan. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi sama sekali," katanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Ino hanya mendengarkannya dengan hati kasihan.

"Apakah kau mempunyai keluarga?" tanya Ino dengan nada lembut.

"Seluruh desa keluargaku,"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku keluarga sebenarnya," kata Ino.

Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan itu dan menjawabnya dengan berbisik, "Ayah dan ibuku meninggal saat peperangan antara desa, kakakku hilang entah kemana. Aku hidup sebatang kara disana," Sakura berhenti sebentar dan melanjutkan, "Yah, tidak sendirian sih, aku selalu ditemani oleh banyak anak-anak kecil. Kebanyakan dari mereka juga sebatang kara. Sebenarnya, yang paling membuatku terpuruk adalah hilangnya kakakku. Aku dan kakakku hanya berbeda 2 tahun. Dia adalah orang yang…paling kucintai. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya," akhirnya Sakura menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan mata yang berkabut.

Ino yang melihatnya, memetik satu bunga yang berwarna putih salju, dan menyelipkannya ditelinga Sakura.

"Kau tahu, semuanya akan berubah jika kau hanya mengingat bagian yang menyenangkan saja, janganlah mengingat yang berkabut, lihatlah yang terang dan tersenyumlah," kata Ino menyemangatinya.

Sakura yang tadinya terkejut lama-kelamaan tersenyum lebar seakan semua bebannya terangkat.

"Aku akan mengingatnya, oh ya, aku harus balik ke ruang makan. Terima kasih untuk semuanya,Ino-san," kata Sakura dan berlari menjauh setelah membungkuk.

Ino hanya tersenyum menyertai kepergiannya.

"Anak itu unik ya?"

Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang pemuda berambut klimis dan bermata onyx dengan kulit pucat dan senyum hangat.

"Ya, anak itu sangat unik. Kuharap kau dapat membahagiakannya, Sasuke," jawab dan kata Ino kepada sosok seorang lagi yang berlindung di bawah pohon sakura.

"Hn. Darimana kau tahu aku disini?" tanya sosok itu yang ternyata Sasuke.

"Kau lupa atau tiba-tiba amnesia? Aku'kan diberitahu oleh para tanaman ini," jawab Ino dengan nada mengejek.

"Hn," malas berdebat dengan Ino, Sasuke langsung ngacir masuk ke istananya.

Ino tertawa kecil dan membiarkan angin memainkan rambut pirang indahnya. Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Pemilik lengan kekar itu adalah Shimura Sai, Dewa Seni. Sai mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang Ino dan menghirup aroma lavender yang dikeluarkan oleh tunangannya itu. Ino hanya membiarkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya, di ruang makan…

Bruak!

Sakura mendobrak pintu didepannya dengan kasar, sehingga orang-orang didalamnya menoleh kaget. Sakura yang merasa ditatap hanya nyengir kuda saja. Naruto yang ada disana langsung meledak tawanya saat melihat Sakura yang kelelahan. Sakura langsung men-death glare Naruto.

"Go-gomen, Sakura-chan. Lagian kau mendobrak pintu ruangan disini stu-satu'kan?" kata Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya.

Sakura melotot dan bertanya penasaran, "Darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Aku'kan tadi melewati kau,kebetulan aku lihat tapi gara-gara lucu melihatmu dobrak pintu ruangan satu-satu,aku diamkan saja. Tadinya sih, aku mau ngajak kesini sama-sama. Tapi, kau malah membuka salah satu kamar mandi," setelah itu Naruto langsung ketawa ngakak sambil guling-guling.

Sakura langsung mengeluarkan aura berbahaya disekitarnya. Entah karena Naruto memang geblek ato tidak peka, dia sama sekali tidak sadar sedang yang lain sudah mundur dari tempat peperangan.

Naruto yang sadar-tetap tak mengerti- bertanya dengan wajah polos, "Kenapa kalian mundur?"

Yang lain mendelik-delik ke Sakura. Narutopun bertanya sambil menoleh, "Memang kenapa dengan Sa-?"

Buagh!

"Ittaiiii!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

Muncul suatu benjolan besar di kepala duriannya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu ternyata dijitak oleh Sakura, yang baru-baru ini diketahui mempunyai tenaga monster yang sangat mengerikan bila dia marah.

Sakura hanya memasang muka polos tak bersalah. Naruto masih berguling-guling ria karena kepalanya masih ada benjol besar. (kasihan nian kau, Naruto -)

Tiba-tiba…

Brakk!

Ada seorang pemuda berambut chicken butt dan muka datarnya masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Mata obsidiannya hanya mencari seorang perempuan yaitu, siapa lagi kalau bukan istrinya, Haruno Sakura. Sasukepun menatap Sakura dengan datar tapi, tajam #pingsan. Sakurapun menatap balik mata Sasuke dengan sikap menantang. Sasuke hanya mendesah berat dan berkata dengan suara baritonnya,

"Ikuti aku, sebentar."

Sakurapun hanya pasrah ketika Sasuke menyeretnya ke taman belakang #ceilahh #dichidori.

taman…

"Untuk apa kau bawa aku kesini?" kata Sakura saat mereka sampai disebuah taman dibelakang kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Sakura yang sudah sering dicuekkin mikir,

'Hah… daripada aku diomelin panjang lebar, mending diam saja deh,' #gakmaususahnianak

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggil Sakura, "Hei, sini kau."

Sakura mengernyitkan matanya tetapi, tetap mengikuti perintah Sasuke. biar gak digorok#abaikan.

"Ini desamu'kan?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura sudah berada disampingnya.

Sakurapun disodorkan sebuah gelembung air oleh Sasuke. Didalamnya, ia melihat orang-orang di desanya, kehausan. Mata emeraldnya membelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia ingin memegang balon itu. Tetapi, sebelum ia sempat menyentuhnya, Sasuke menghentikannya. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan amarah meluap. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Serpihan-serpihan kristal bening itu siap terjatuh. Yang bisa digambarkan oleh sepasang mata itu adalah kemarahan yang meluap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Memberitahu bahwa orang-orang didesaku akan mati karena kehausan?!" teriak Sakura brutal.

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan si sombong pantat ayam satu ini. Dia hanya mau memamerkan kekuasannya untuk membuat Sakura bersujud? Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan mau!

Sasukepun hanya menghela nafas. Dan berkonsentrasi, seketika juga hujan turun di desa tersebut. Sakura yang tadinya menangis hanya dapat terbengong-bengong. Sakurapun menunduk sehingga matanya tidak terlihat. Tak lama kemudian bibir merahnya menarik dan iapun tersenyum kepada Sasuke dengan penuh rasa terimakasih, iapun berkata,

"Arigatou, Sasuke," kata Sakura.

Sasuke yang tadinya terkejut –tetep stoic face- hanya mengangguk pelan dan berdiri perlahan. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang asyik melihat desanya.

Setelah, menutup pintu, Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya dan terlihatlah rona kemerahan di pipinya –tipiiiiisss banget-.

'Sial,' makinya dalam hati.

~tsuzuku-bersambung~

Author's bacod area:

Yak! Chapter 4 finished! Sori apdet lama yaaa….

Don't forget to review ^ ^


End file.
